


Bored and Stupid

by ibumblebee



Category: Call Me By Your Name (2017)
Genre: Banter, Established Relationship, Fluff, Implied Sexual Content, Innuendo, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-02
Updated: 2020-08-02
Packaged: 2021-03-06 03:14:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,081
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25676428
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ibumblebee/pseuds/ibumblebee
Summary: Elio is bored. And Oliver is stupid. Not stupid in the common since, stupid in the way where he got a job and is therefore leaving Elio alone and bored in their apartment for hours every week. That’s not smart and thus; Oliver is stupid.
Relationships: Oliver/Elio Perlman
Comments: 4
Kudos: 30





	Bored and Stupid

Elio is bored. And Oliver is stupid. Not stupid in the common since, stupid in the way where he got a job and is therefore leaving Elio alone and bored in their apartment for hours every week. That’s not smart and thus; Oliver is stupid.

Elio has tried everything to stop being bored. He has been reading (ended up reading the same page three or four times, he doesn’t remember), playing the piano (he can’t play alone anymore, it feels wrong not having Oliver sitting beside him trailin kisses down his neck when he plays) and even pacing around (this, Elio discovered, was the absolute worst way to pass time since he could see the painfully slow clock every time he turned towards the door). He has now thrown himself on the couch with a groan. The clock on the wall tells him Olives is not going to be home for at least two hours. Two painful hours of nothingness. Why does Oliver have to be so stupid?  
There is only one way to solve this. If Oliver is not coming to him he must go to Oliver. As soon as he thinks the thought he is on his feet with his coat in his hands. Then he thinks better of it and put the coat back on his hanger. Instead he picks down a brown, larger coat. Perfect.  
He is almost sprinting out the door with excitement, locks the door and hurries to the nearest subway station.

The supermarket is not very busy when Elio enters. He glances towards the checkout and spots him immediately. There is only one person on the face of the earth with that fluffy, perfect hair.  
Elio ducks into the first aisle not wanting to be seen. He has a plan. Casually he walks by shelf after shelf. He is not in a hurry. As soon as he has spoken to Oliver he has to go back home and wait again. This is better. The feeling of anticipation is better than the feeling of being bored. He maniges to look at the different types of pasta, huffing at the poor selection, for a quarter of an hour before he gives in. The feeling of Oliver nearby is making him warm. Elio walks towards the checkout and stops in front of a shelf. He looks at each box carefully before he picks out three boxes and heads towards Oliver.

As soon as he sees him his face lits up with a smile but he allows himself to have for thirty seconds before he removes it. He has a plan. Oliver has not seen him yet. He looks concentrated as he scans a customer’s items. Elio places himself in line trying his best to look bored. It’s weird. One could think that after all those hours at home being bored he would be good at it. But that is when Oliver is not around. It’s hard to be bored around Oliver. It’s impossible.

“That’ll be 35$”, Oliver says and the customer before him hands over some cash. Oliver counts. He still hasn’t seen Elio. Elio loves this. He loves every chance he gets to study Oliver, he is his favorite subject, and it’s not often he gets to do so while the other doesn’t know he is doing it. Seeing Oliver interact with other people is almost like meeting a new version of him for the first time, one that Elio has to get to know. He still hasn’t found one version that he doesn’t adore. Oliver-behind-the-counter- of-a-supermarket is no different.  
Oliver hands back the change to the costumer and smiles. It’s one of his genuine smiles, but one of the public ones. It’s not nearly as honest and playful as the smile he saves for just Elio. God Elio loves that smile.

Elio steps forward and puts the three boxes on the conveyor belt. Oliver looks at the items and his eyes widen a little before he looks up to greet the costumer. His face goes from smiling to confused when he sees Elio.

“Hey”, he says and then starts smiling. It’s that smile. Elios favorite.

“Hello”, he says. It’s polite but more in the professional sense. As if they don’t know each other. Oliver’s smile turns more playful.

“What’s going on?” he asks lifting an eyebrow, glancing between Elio and the three packets of condoms on the belt.

“Oh, I don’t know”, Elio says. A heartbeat. “Not your job by the looks of it.”  
Oliver huffs and starts to scan the condoms.

“Three packs huh”, he says, starting to pick up on the act. “I guess someone is feeling lucky tonight.”

“Yeah”, Elio sighs sounding bored. “If my partner weren’t such an ass to leave me alone all night I would have been lucky already.”

“Really?”

“Probably. Yes.”

“Yeah, well maybe your partner thinks you’re an ass for tempting him like this. Three packs? What are you planning?”

“Wouldn’t you like to know.” Elio winks and Oliver laughs.

“Is that all?”

“A pack of cigarettes please.” Oliver scrunches his nose. He doesn’t like that Elio smokes sometimes. Elio knows this, of course. There are only two reasons for him to smoke nowadays. One, to annoy Oliver after a fight or two, to get this exact reaction from Oliver as he tells him to stop. He looks cute. Oliver doesn’t think that any of these reasons is a good one. Elio doesn’t agree.

“You sure? Smoking kills.”

“I’m sure. Unless you can’t think of anything better for me to use my mouth on in the next hour.”

“Elio!” Oliver hisses. Elio just raises and eyebrow. Oliver looks does not look amused.

“That is not the way to treat a paying customer! But sure, I won’t need the cigarettes. That will be all”, he glances at Oliver’s nametag. “Oliver. That’s a very pretty name.”

“And that will be 18$.” Elio takes out his wallet and hands Oliver a twenty. Their fingers touch. Elio doesn’t want it to end. But of course it does.

“Here’s your change.”

“Thank you so much sir, a pleasure doing business with you.”

“You too.”

Elio smiles, grabs the condoms and starts to walk away. He can feel Olivers burning gaze on his neck.

“Elio!” He spins around. Oliver looks at the condoms and then on his face.

“I'll be home in an hour, don't you dare start without me.”

Elio smiles.

“Hurry”, he whispers before he turns around and leaves the store.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading!


End file.
